


Modes of Warfare

by cutthroatfics



Series: The Heart of Space [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modes of Warfare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts), [maevemauvaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevemauvaise/gifts).



> I don't know much about Star Wars, I've been in the fandom for about a month and have yet to see the new movie. I've been in the Gundam Wing fandom my entire life. That being said I don't know a lot about either of them, which is good or I wouldn't have the confidence to write this. This is unbeta'd, please someone volunteer!
> 
> [This](www.cutthroatbitchcult.tumblr.com/tagged/modes+of+warfare/) is a link to the tag pages on my tumblr for this fic. A lot of the meta and fashion will be posted there as I come up with it. Come and say hi!
> 
> My friends shamelessly encouraged this and so it is. Please enjoy.

 

 

Senator Quatre Rarbera-Winner was dressed dramatically for an emergency meeting of the Galactic Senate. The colorless planes of their skin were wrapped elegantly in soft silks. The fabric skin-warm and it reminded them of home. The silks cushioned large durasteel constructs along their body, the interlocking steel looked something akin to amour.

 

The durasteel plating turned the soft pads of Quatre's fingers into flesh tearing talons. Their hair wreathed around their head like living snakes. A large headdress elongated the planes of their face and it was covered in glittering jewels from their homeworld. The makeup adorning their face was deep purples making the hazel of their eyes stand strong and in accusation.They opened their mouth and spoke calmly."No less than an hour ago an attempt at assassination was made on my life and the lives of those with me. Including senator Relena Peacecraft-" Quatre stopped briefly as the Senate exploded in outrage.Quatre flexed their fingers and the sound of swords filled the Senate. The Senate quieted immediately at the display and waited for Quatre to speak. They waited until every eye was upon them before they spoke once more."It is my belief that this is the work of Oz," Quatre turned towards Senator Khushrenada. "and that people in this very room are plotting my death."Quatre paused and turned to take in the entire Galactic Senate. They took in the faces of those who, with almost complete certainty, plotted their death and continued.

 

"I shall not be intimidated. I shall not be manipulated and I will not have my beliefs compromised by something as trivial as a failed assassination attempt." Their eyes turned sharp as they spoke and the jewels of their headdress were a million eyes agreed in accusation. "As such this meeting of Senate about my wellbeing and seat are unnecessary."

 

"I agree with Senator Rabera-Winner," Treize said with a dazzling smile and relief etched into his face. "These meetings about their health are unnecessary. I'm sure I'm not the only member of Senate that are relieved by the state of events."

 

Quatre's eyes narrowed at words.

 

"Meeting adjourned."

 

"Not so hasty Senator Khushrenada," Quatre said slowly. "There is the matter of Senator Peacecraft-"

 

"We have already decided that her seat shall remain vacant in her absence." Treize's lilting voice grated on Quatre's nerves like the metal adorning their body. "If that's all-"

 

Quatre said nothing but gestured for him to continue and the shrieking of metal against metal soothed them in petty revenge. Treize winced but the meeting adjourned and Quatre's dais returned to its hub. The jedi assigned to protect them, Heero Yuy, fell into step quietly behind them and what was left of their guard joined them. Dorothy was suspiciously absent.

 

"Your Excellency," Heero said in his weirdly quiet deep voice but Quatre was still highly strung from the meeting.

 

"Please Heero, not now," Quatre said quickly.

 

"It is good to see you two getting along." Treize's voice filled the hall, Dorothy's laugh rang along in the harmony of a dying bird.

 

"Isn't it just?" Dorothy simpered. "I cannot wait to plan their ceremony."

 

"What ceremony?" Quatre said slowly turning their head. "Is there something I should know?"

 

"For your marriage to jedi knight Yuy, of course." Treize says this easily and he is a gleeful as he is respectfully able to show.

 

Heero says nothing.

 

Quatre takes the information in and speaks lowly and carefully. "You realize you have no authority to do this, correct?"

 

Treize's smile is oil on water. "There is a precedent for cases such as this. In times of danger, a jedi was married to a member of the senate for added protection for them and their line."

 

Dorothy interrupts with a clap of her hands and Quatre wants to bludgeon her with her heels. "Is it wonderful? To be engaged to one such as Mr. Yuy."

 

"Dorothy, remember yourself." Quatre says softly. "Am I to believe you possess such authority Treize?"

 

"As Chancellor," Treize begins and Quatre cuts him off with a wave of their hand and both Treize and Dorothy duck to avoid the blades along their fingers. 

 

"You would be overstepping bounds even then." Quatre says walking away, Heero silently joining them. "You have no authority over the jedi or me."

 

Quatre turns back after they have walked a short distance and glanced back. "Please do not forget who I am Treize Khushrenada."

 

Quatre begins to walk away calls over their shoulder in the melodic tones of their native tongue and Dorothy follows their without looking back to Treize.

\--

_**Two Weeks Later** _

 

Trowa and Duo were in the middle of a rather clandestine meeting with a new client. The client, Otto, was jittery and jumped at the smallest of sounds. Trowa could feel Duo's smile widen. They were about to discuss the particulars when the bar stopped at the sight of a jedi.

 

The jedi, for what else could he be with a lightsaber hidden on him, scanned the faces quickly before heading towards them. Otto, predictably, ran full tilt in the other direction. Duo bristled next to Trowa in visible outrage as the jedi stopped at their booth."Which one of you is Triton Bloom?" The jedi says.Duo snorts. "What? No hello?""I am on a mission of grave importance," He takes a visible breath. "I apologize. That was rude."Trowa says nothing."I'll say." Duo says looking at Trowa. "Can you believe this guy?""You're looking for Triton Bloom?" Trowa says calmly. "What business do you have with him? We're looking for him also."Duo gives him a bewildered look and whispers quickly. "What did you tell him that for? We don't know shit about this guy.""I'm jedi master Zhang Wufei, and I have a message for him." Wufei says curiously. "Why are you looking for him?"Trowa shrugs. "Owes me money."Duo looks back at Wufei shrewdly. "Who's the message from?""Quatre-""- Rarbera-Winner." Trowa says softly.Trowa places some coins on the table and gets up. "You're looking for me."Wufei looked annoyed at the deception but didn't say anything. Duo began speaking to the jedi as Trowa leads them out and the short ways to the Heavyarms. The ship was large and the battlements on it had gone through countless modifications. It was very important to have large, well-working guns on a smuggler's vessel.Wufei made no comments on the inside of the ship and Trowa wanted nothing more than to hear Quatre's message. The fact that it reached him all the way in the Outer Rim with /that/ name. Quatre was in danger. Very real, potentially violent, danger. "The message?" Trowa says as they all sit in the tiny sitting area behind the two-man cockpit.Wufei reaches into his robes and pulls out a small holodisk, he places it on the small table and it flickers on. Duo gets a little closer as the impressive figure of Quatre Rarbera-Winner comes to life in the dull hologram. The sight of Quatre after so many years incited a hunger in Trowa long forgotten and he drank in the sight of them.

 

Quatre's face looked regal even in sadness and the pearls adorning their neck and chest glimmered in the light of the room they were in. Trowa realized suddenly that he missed them dearly.

 

" _Trowa, my friend,_ " Duo made a curious sound next to Trowa but he only had eyes for the hologram. " _It saddens me that news such as this is the first time we've spoken in so long._ "

 

"Friends in high places?" Duo grunts crossing his arms.

 

Trowa looked up and caught Wufei's raised eyebrow but he looked back to the hologram. "Something like that."

 

" _Some would call my motives for finding you selfish, but you know they are not._ " Quatre sighed heavily but continued. " _To call for you with that name, you must have known the level of danger immediately. It is more serious than you can image._ "

 

Quatre breathed deeply. " _Treize Khushrenada is forcing me into a marriage with a_ jedi _knight._ "

 

"She can't be serious!" Duo shouts and Wufei scowls and opens his mouth to argue. "She's trying to drag you across the galaxy to attend a wedding?"

 

"Do not speak of the senator in such a way." Wufei shouts, Duo is ready with a retort but it's Quatre's voice that silences them both.

 

" _But I know you can understand the ramifications of such an act._ " Quatre's face shadows and they resume speaking. " _Normally I would not even consider such an insult, but there are other factors to consider._ "

 

" _Less than an hour ago an assassin made an attempt on my life,_ " Quatre waves a hand and it visibly begins to shake, before they clasp it into their other hand. " _The lives of three of my attendants were taken and senator Relena Peacecraft has entered a coma due to her injuries._ "

 

Trowa grips the table so hard it creaks and Duo steps back in alarm. _I've never seen him like this._  Duo thinks to himself.

 

" _This is no coincidence._ " Quatre says and looks briefly to their left before continuing. " _I have been given more security, people I do not trust, 'for my wellbeing.'_ "

 

"That's a fucking lie." Duo snorts and Wufei nods.

 

" _I have heard rumors of the separatist group White Fang moving to surround my planet._ " Quatre looks unbelieving. " _These rumors are just rumors and I have not heard from my home world's intelligence. I do know that emergency protocols have been enacted and several fleets of clones have been sent to my planet._ "

 

" _I am no fool and neither are you._ " Quatre says. " _I have tentatively accepted the proposal between myself and the last scion of the Yuy line,_ jedi _Heero Yuy._ "

 

"What?" Duo screamed and Wufei shot him an unimpressed look. "I thought the Yuy's had all died out."

 

"They were murdered." Wufei says simply.

 

"That's inaccurate." Trowa says finally. "There was a genocide on the planet and the few survivors scattered themselves across the galaxy."

 

"That's fucking awful." Duo said softly.

 

"That is the legacy of the Khushnerada family." Trowa replies.

 

" _My seat on the Galactic Senate is hereditary and so is the now empty Yuy family seat._ " Quatre sighs once more. " _If we marry those seats will remain empty after our deaths. So far Treize and his supporters are deadlocked with those fighting for peace. In the long term this will give them the advantage they need._ "

 

" _It is my belief that all of this; this proposal, the attempt on my life, and my planet being taken hostage are the work of Oz._ " Duo, Trowa, and Wufei suck in a breath at the accusation.

 

"That's treason." Duo says softly before laughing. "She's got balls."

 

" _None of this should be your concern, but I fear for my people._ " Quatre says and their voice gains strength as they continue. " _This is almost too much to ask of you but your brother-_ "

 

"What the fuck?" Duo shouts and Trowa's eyes darken.

 

" _-Is orchestrating the maelstrom of war and you have the power to stop him._ " Quatre's eyes grow even more fierce and they almost burn out of the hologram. " _Treize will not give up his power without violence, and you should also know the Lightning Count and Lady Noir have been seen in the Inner Rim._ "

 

"Fuck." Wufei says quickly and Duo and Trowa look at him strangely. "This is the first I've heard of this."

 

"Yeah, those assholes are fucking terrifying." Duo replies. "I've run into Noir before."

 

"The question is why are they involved." Trowa says quietly.

 

" _I believe they are in the employ of Oz._ " Quatre says and Duo curses next to Wufei. " _I have little knowledge of the Sith but I sense a disturbance in the Force_."

 

"Shit." Wufei and Trowa say together.

 

"Is that a problem or something?" Duo says. "Isn't that a jedi thing?"

 

"Quatre is strong in the Force." Trowa says quickly. "Their people refer to it as the 'Heart of Space'."

 

"They were selected to be a jedi, but turned it down for the Senate." Wufei says shortly. "It was a great loss."

 

" _They work together and have suspiciously close ties to Treize and Lady Une. Our cousin Dorothy has also been suspected of colluding with Treize._ " Quatre says and the betrayal makes their face into a mask of revulsion. " _To what end I am unsure, but make no mistake, I will not compromise my ideals over something as petty as a failed assassination._ "

 

"Fuck, I like her!" Duo says and a smile spreads across his face.

 

" _The Galaxy needs you to be Trowa Khushnerada once more._ /" A man enters from the left and from the lightsaber on his side marks him as a jedi.

 

  
_Heero Yuy,_ / Trowa thinks.

 

"/There is a meeting of the Senate being called into action,/" Quatre says with no small hint of annoyance. " _I must prepare. May the Force be with you and may it be with us all._ "

 

The hologram ends and Quatre blinks out of existence. Trowa stares after them for a few seconds, chasing the last image of his beloved.

 

"What will you do?" Wufei asks suddenly.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Duo says. "We're going."

 

"I can't convince you otherwise?" Trowa asks standing up and Duo doesn't know why he never saw it before.

 

  
_Goddamned royalty,_ / Duo thinks.

 

"Nope." Duo says simply then smiles. "A prince, huh?"

 

"Zhang Wufei," Trowa says and writes a quick note on a piece of paper. "Give this to the Senator with my regards."

 

Wufei takes the paper silently and awaits instruction.

 

"We'll be on Coruscant within the week." Trowa says softly.

 

"Why so long?" Wufei asks.

 

"If Trowa Khushnerada is returning to Senate he has to look the part." Trowa says gesturing towards himself.

 

"Very well your majesty." Wufei turns and looks to be lead off the ship.

 

"So, we're going to war." Duo says smiling slowly and it takes Trowa's breath away.

 

"Looks like it." Trowa says with a small smile.

 

"A bit earlier than expected but let's do it." Duo says moving towards the cockpit.

 

"Yeah." Trowa says to himself. "This way master Wufei."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this. I would love if you would leave me a headcanon or theory you have about what is going to happen. A comment would be lovely as well. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Bonus points for whoever can guess the inspiration behind Quatre's senate look.


End file.
